The Pikachu Story
by Fowfuzz
Summary: The travels and tales of Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and all the other Pokemon as they travel to help Ash become a Pokemon master.


AN: CC is greatly appreciated.

Lately, Ash Misty and Brock have been getting a little tired of walking around, trying to get Ash in the poke-league. Brock, being a pokemon-breeder, suggested we take a break.

Part of the break is letting all of the pokemon who like being in their catchy cells, out of the catchy cells.

Beside Charazard, Charazard is super mean. He won't listen to Ash, or any of us pokemon these days. I guess he forgets that without Ash, he wouldn't even be alive to be so disrespectful.

But I don't tell anyone that, because I'm the poke-peace-keeper.

So anyways, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and I were hanging out. Zubat and Starmie were off somewhere . They had ended up best friends, seeing as they could fly together. Sometimes they let Squirtle, Bulbasaur and I go with them. Today, they didn't. They wanted to fly somewhere super far away, and it would've been too much of a hassle to carry us.

Instead, we were going to attempt to the top of a tree. I know, it seems like we wouldn't be able to do that. But remember, we have Bulbasaur with us.

After a few minutes, I managed to coax Squirtle into being wrapped up by Bulbasaurs vines. You see, last time Squirtle had been around them, they had been fighting.

Squirtle let himself be hoisted up into the tree, although, he wasn't too happy about it.

"You guys aren't just going to leave me up here, are you?" Squirtle said, shifting around uncomfortably. "I really don't like being up in this tree."

"Don't worry Squirtle, I'll be up there in like, one minute." I said, glancing up at Squirtle. "You look funny up in that tree."

"Pikachu, remember, don't shock me." Bulbasaur croaked, shifting around nervously.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I don't always shock people, you know." I grumbled, glaring at Bulbasaur.

"What about Ash?" Squirtle said.

"He's differ- AHHHH"

"I got tired of you talking." Bulbasaur laughed, setting me down before swinging himself up.

"Don't make me shock you…" I grumbled. We continued on in a similar fashion to the very top of the tree. With Bulbasaur, it only took us, like, an hour to climb the tree. Some of you humans may think that's slow, but to us, it was practically the speed of light.

"Wow, this place is cool." Squirtle said, pulling out his old sunglasses and putting them on. He always did that when he wanted to feel like he was the coolest pokemon in the world.

"We should mess with Ash." I suggested, looking down at him and his friends.

"Sure, sounds fun." Squirtle said, talking like he did when I first met him. Before we could decide what to do, Bulbasaur reached his vines down to grab Ash. He lifted him up, and held him not to far away from us.

"PUT ME DOWN, BULBASAUR!" Ash shouted, squirming like a pig.

"Squirt him! Shock him!" Bulbasaur shouted.

"Wait, we have to shock him first. Otherwise it could be bad." I said. Unlike them, I had studied quite a lot about pokemon. Don't ask how.

"Right, go, PIKACHU." Squirtle shouted, doing his best imitation of Ash.

"PIIIIKAAAACHUUUU!" I shouted, shocking my favorite trainer. IT was funny to watch him when it happened.

"PIKACHU, THIS ISN'T COOL. SERIOUSLY STOP. BULBASAUR, PUT ME D-GLUGAGLUGAGLUGA…"

"Nice one, Squirtle." Bulbasaur said, setting Ash back down on the ground.

A second later, Squirtle and Bulbasaur were back in their pokeballs.

Unfortunately for me, Bulbsaur was my only way back to the ground. "Pika pika! Pika pika pika!" I shouted, making gestures, hoping ash would get it.

After a minute without any response from Ash, I sent a shock at him.

"PIKACHU, DON'T, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" He shouted, looking pretty mad.

"Ash, Pikachu can't get down from the tree without Bulbasaur!" Misty said, smacking Ash in the head. I always liked her, sometimes I liked her more then I liked Ash. Ash was a bit… dull.

"Oh… right. Sorry Pikachu!" Ash laughed nervously. Soon after that, Bulbasaur pulled me to safety.

"Pika pika…" I growled, glaring over at Ash.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" He yelled.

"Bulba bulba Bulbasaur." Laughed Bulbasaur. He had always found Ash a bit humorous, but more so when he was angry at me.


End file.
